


Good Girl

by clarissa_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominant Steve Rogers, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Jealous Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa_writes/pseuds/clarissa_writes
Summary: You're a SHIELD agent.You're also Steve Rogers' secret girlfriend.So when a charity ball is organized at the Tower and more than a few 'charitable' business associates of Tony's come up to you with propositions, you can't really blame the guy for feeling a little jealous. You also can't blame him for his rash decision to interrupt the nice gentlemen by wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you to his side so close until the space between you is eliminated to kiss you. And of course, you can't blame him for hastily pulling you back to his room, pointedly ignoring your friends' gaping shock staring after you.You can't blame him.Not even when he nibbles on your ear and says,"You gonna be a good girl for me, sweetheart?"And because you can't blame him, no one can blame you for defiling America's National Treasure again.Right?





	Good Girl

Steve's jaw tightened. He told himself not to look over. He drilled it into his mind that _this_ was a secret. That the last few months of slipping in and out of each other's bedrooms in the crack of dawn was supposed to be kept under wraps. Just like the stolen kisses in the hallways, the lingering touches when sitting beside each other during a conference, the quiet days of lounging around in his safe house in the country side and the whispered _I love you_ 's.

The fact that you, the infamous level 8 SHIELD agent who was also Coulson's niece, had been in a relationship with none other than Captain America 

Secret.

It was all a secret.

And part of keeping a secret was being subtle. Steve had always been amazed at your ability to act so indifferent. He found it impressive and almost scary how you can easily put up a front to hide your true emotions. Though he's glad (and maybe a little too eager) to say that he knows you well enough to see through those facades. It might be presumptuous of him to say, but he knew you very well. Knew he was probably one of the very few people you ever let get so close. So close that he can read the minuscule changes of your face when you lie.

It's not the whole dating thing that was the problem, per se. It was the inevitable questioning and prying eyes of SHIELD and maybe a group of friends that would be so tiring to deal with. Not to mention, the fact that your uncle was a fanboy who would have had a field day finding out that his precious niece was seeing his idol. You rolled your eyes that day, telling Steve all about how you grew up with Captain America memorabilia laying around the house and how _you_ used to have a doll you slept with.

( _"How long did you keep the doll?" Steve asked, looking up at you as you played with his hair. He laid his head on your lap, his feet propped up at the armrest of the couch that was barely accommodating his 6 foot frame. His feet stuck out, but he'd claimed he was comfortable where he was at despite the fact his broad shoulders barely fit too._

 _'"I still have it."_ _You'd admitted, a wicked glint in your eyes, "_ _For days when I can't have the real thing in bed with me."_

_He'd blushed so prettily then. It hadn't taken long after to find yourself being hoisted into the air, legs wrapped around his waist as he carried you over to the bedroom.)_

 

When Steve first realized how short life actually was and how close he'd come to losing you after one particular mission gone wrong at an abandoned Hydra Base, he hadn't hesitated to pull you in close by the back of your neck, his other hand at your waist, and just kissed the living hell out of you. It was inappropriately timed, on his part, but he didn't want to waste another second of restraining his feelings. And by the way you'd slid your tongue in his mouth and tugged at his hair to get him closer, you didn't seem to want to wait either.

Needless to say there was a lot of sexual tension that needed burning off that day back at the Tower.

So yeah, Steve knew subtleness way key in keeping a secret relationship, well, secret. He knew he couldn't just go and stare at you like a fool and moon over you every time you walk into the room. He knew he couldn't watch the way your hips swayed in that skin tight suit, or allow himself to stare just a second longer. He had to pretend like he didn't know how you looked bare and writhing under him, saying his name so sweet, _begging_ , asking for more- to fill you up more until you were just dripping with his seed. And _fuck_ , did you like it when he came inside.

He knew he had to keep it professional. It's why he hasn't broken the necks of the men openly staring at you, lusting over you like he wished he could do. Only, it wouldn't be so uncalled for since you _wore_ that outfit just for him. The little tease that you are, had sent him pictures of your dress options when you went shopping with Natasha and Pepper, asking him which one he liked better. And when he answered, (which was again, inappropriately timed because he was _not_ supposed to be popping a boner in a meeting) he'd been rewarded with the little number you had on under with an all too playful " _just so you can have something to look forward to tonight_ ".

As if he needed anymore incentive other than seeing you all dolled up- or seeing you _period_.

Steve was a man of many principles. He knew how to differentiate personal and business, and God knows you were faking all the smiles and polite gestures with the men just so you could get them to spend more for charity, but hearing your sultry laugh, the little hum slipping between your lips was like setting a tall glass of iced water in front of a thirsty man on a hot, sunny day. 

Not to mention the sexy emerald dress clinging onto your body like skin with your hair styled into a bun, Steve was a lost man.

So no one can really _blame him_.

Who wouldn't get a little hot under the collar when his girl is attracting so much attention? Who wouldn't feel jealous? Who wouldn't want to let these people know that this woman, (y/n), was his. That she was off limits and has been for over eleven months.

If you're being honest with yourself, there's not much that really surprises you anymore.

I mean, really.

Over the last few years, a World War II vet jacked with super soldier serum was uncovered in ice for over seventy years, a billionaire invents a suit of armor, a scientist gets very green and very big when very angry, literal Gods exist, aliens are real and quite frankly, tried to invade the world a few times. Including the latest of them, the big, purple, sour grape who thought he was doing good to the world by randomly killing half the population.

People were dusted and brought back to life by unearthly stones.

Wizards are apparently a thing now.

There's other galaxies. Said World War II vet's bff who fell off a train is actually very alive and is recovering from the aftermath of brainwashing and torture. He now has a metal arm. Literal _Gods_ exist.

Really, there's more to go and for the record, that was all out of order.

With all that, there's very little that could surprise you now. After all, what could top that? Will another purple sour grape appear, only this time, aiming to kill the other half? Surely, there was nothing left you couldn't expect.

Only, there was.

And it was the jealous streak in your boyfriend.

Your sweet, shy, blushing mess of a boyfriend who was now striding over to you with a look you only ever see when he's fighting.

This was the face of a man on a mission. And the objective? 

You.

You watched, lips parted, drink mid way to your lips when Steve suddenly cuts in, drawing the attention of practically _everyone_ in the room. You go to ask him what's wrong as the first and final attempt to cover up your relationship because really, your teammates aren't dumb. They'll know what's up. But before you could even get a word out, Steve slips an arm around your waist and his hand comes to the back of your neck and suddenly you're kissing.

And not just any kind of kissing.

It's open mouthed, tongue sliding against tongue, teeth biting lip and its simply _filthy_. 

You can't stop the moan from slipping out, too dazed to really put in any effort of withholding your absolute pleasure at this turn of events. Your fingers find their way to his hair, curling around his soft golden locks and tug, relishing the way he takes in a sharp breath and holds you just a fraction tighter. His firm body presses against yours so hard that your breasts are rubbing against him. He looks at you and its darkened with lust glazing his eyes. Suddenly, you don't really care to stay for this party any longer.

Not when you feel yourself drip between your thighs.

Steve's nostrils flare -God bless for heightened senses- at the scent of your arousal. His hand twitch to slide down your gown to properly cup your sex and tease, knowing exactly how you like it when he caresses you there. Fucking hell, he needed you now. 

Steve looks back at the men talking to you earlier and flashes them his all American smile, a hint of smugness in those blazing blue eyes that no one but you can see and looks at you,

"Sorry gentlemen, my girl and I are going to have to turn in early. We've got things to do tomorrow and we should really be getting out good night's sleep."

Like hell you would be getting any sleep.

Steve doesn't even wait for a reply before steering you toward the exit, right by where all the other Avengers were standing, gaping like they couldn't believe their eyes with a certain Maria Hill huddled at the corner on the phone, undoubtedly telling Fury and God forbid, uncle Phil of what she just witnessed. There's a tempting twitch of a smile from you when you hear Tony's outraged: "She said no to me but yes to the hundred year old fossil?" as you walk by.

Maybe letting the secret slip isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 You pride yourself with your ability to read people.

But like your surprise with Steve's behavior tonight, you found yourself questioning what you knew about him in this moment.

"You gonna be a good girl for me, sweetheart?"

Your thighs squeezed together, lip rolling in between your teeth when you feel Steve pressing himself against your back. His bulging erection rubs against the curve of your ass, his big, rough hands holding your hips firmly in place. This elevator was taking way too long. Way too fucking long. Steve's warm breath fans over your neck, his teeth nibbling at your earlobe with the tip of his tongue tracing down the curve of your neck. He's kissing you there. His lips leave feathery pecks along the trail of your neck back and forth until he sucks at a spot right at the juncture between. His tongue come out to soothe the ache, his smile hidden onto your skin when he draws out a moan from you.

His hand left your hip, gliding up the silken fabric of your dress until he's cupping one perfectly shaped breast in his hand, squeezing and teasing. 

"Fuck-"

You groaned, head thrown back at the sensation. Steve chuckles low by your ear, his other hand moving to slide down your thigh.

"So pretty, babydoll."

He murmurs, hand slowly moving up from your breast until he's cupping your neck. His thumb runs along your jaw, tracing the line and following it's path to your lips. You stop breathing for a moment. Your heart pounds hard against your chest, eyelids falling shut when he swipes the pad of his thumb across your red bottom lip. You can't say anything, too caught up in his ministrations. It's like a drug. Addicting and all consuming. Then he's plunging his thumb into your mouth, your eyes snapping open to look at him.

He's staring right back at you.

The clear fondness, lust, and love in his eyes clear as day.

You don't wait to take in his thumb, sucking at his digit and swirling your tongue around him with a moan like you'd do for his cock. 

And fuck, if that didn't get him going.

"So fucking pretty. Such a good girl for me. Love it when you spoil me, princess. Don't worry, you'll get yours."

He pushes his hips forward, his cock pressing onto you. You can't help it. You really can't. You couldn't just stand still anymore.

"Wanna suck on you, baby."

You admit, voice hoarse and breathy. Just then the elevator doors swish opened. Steve groans at your honesty, rutting harder against your ass with his hands moving to turn you around. It was so fast you almost got whiplash but he'd been even faster in picking you up, ripping the side of your dress so you had the room to wrap your legs around him. It's a shame, really. It was such a pretty dress. But you were far more interested at the man currently rushing to his room with you in his arms.

He hastily puts in his code, nearly yanking the door open before he's pushing you up against it when he closed it. His lips crashed into yours, silencing the tease at the tip of your tongue. It's rough, feral, sexy and unadulterated want. It's everything wild and untamed. His lips move against yours. Hands are all over each other, pulling and unbuttoning clothes. His hair has gone mused up from the amount of times you'd run your hands through them.

Soon his jacket and shirt are on the floor, his pants unbuckled and his face flushed red. He's breathing hard, taking you in like you were everything good in the world. Just one look and suddenly everything was alright. And if he was being honest, you were. You were the one he came home to.The one who would be all wrapped up in his sheets in bed post-sex or when he was away for missions. He'll never forget the first time he'd seen you there. He was coming home, tired and ragged. Worn out from a two week long assignment and he had wanted nothing more than to take a shower, wear a new fresh set of clothes and trudge himself to your room. Ask you if he can stay the night in your arms where he knew he'd sleep like a baby. He walked into his apartment, set the shield onto the wall and dragged his sorry ass to his room for clean clothes when the sound of soft breathing stopped him short. 

His brows pinched, a frown on his face with caution spiking up his half-muddled mind. Steve slowly walked to his bedroom and the sight that welcomed him seared itself into his chest. In the middle of his bed, laying in fetal position using his white comforters as a warm cocoon, was none other than his girlfriend. Your hair sprawled over the white sheets like a halo, eyes shut and lips parted. You were hugging yourself to sleep, face half-pressed into his pillow. The smile on his face was goofy. You were here, though asleep, in his home. 

He'd never felt so refreshed after a mission.

Steve takes a moment to sink in nostalgia. His hand raises, knuckles gently grazing the side of your face. He's leaning forward, blue eyes concealed behind a curtain of thick lashes. You can't help but follow his lead and tilt your hear up. Your lips touch his. Softer this time. A "hello" and "I love you" all at the same time. You pull away moments after and even then he chases after you for one last peck before those hands of his return to the tops of your dress.

His fingers curl around the bodice and within a second, he rips it in half.

"Fuck that's hot."

  
You murmur, unable to find it in yourself to get mad.

Steve only grins at you but the coy smile is quick to fall when his eyes shift to your underthings. There's a bob in his throat and you smirk, knowing you've caught him.

"Goddamn, sweetheart."

Steve rubs a hand under his jaw, eyes never once leaving the red lingerie fitting your body like a glove. It's a set meant to seduce even the noblest of men. Complete with little frills and bows, you give him a teasing smile and turn around. What Steve sees next has a groan reverberating from the back of his throat.

"Killin' me here, (Y/n)."

"Then it's mission accomplished, Captain."

Steve doesn't bother to retort because he's far too distracted by the plump swell of your ass in contrast to the red of the lingerie. He grabs handfuls in each hand, squeezing your cheeks with interest before spreading his fingers out to rub at the ache.

"Lay on the bed sweet thing."

He licks his lips,

"Time to show me how much of a good girl you are."

 

* * *

 The good Captain would never say it up front, but he lived for receiving. Steve would get a little hotter, a little more _eager_ when you would use your mouth on him. He’d use everything he’d have to return the favor two if not three, times more of the care you gave him. 

You guided Steve to his bed, gently pushing him until he got the memo and allowed himself to fall back. With a red tinted smirk on your lips, you stood over him with your legs on both side before sinking down to straddle his hips. 

Steve let out an appreciative hum, hands racing to grab hold of your hips and rock you against his cock. The pace he was guiding you in was sensual. Slow, hard little grinds of your pussy had Steve reeling in from lust. The slick between your legs drip down your thighs and you wonder if he could feel it through his underwear. 

You kiss him on the mouth, Steve enthusiastically returning the kiss, and begin to pepper smaller pecks down his neck. Then his chest. His abdomen. The waits and of his underwear.

You Peer up at him through your lashes and smile, slipping your fingers around the band of his briefs before pulling it down to reveal his hard, pulsing cock. The soft thatch of hair right at the base Lead up to the rest of him. His length was thick with desire, leaking pre-cum at the tip with veins running down the side of him. 

“So big.”

you unconsciously murmur, wrapping a hand around his cock. You give him small little pumps. You wanted to start off slow, to drag his pleasure out for as long as you could but it seemed Steve had a different agenda.

”You learned how to take it well, didn’t you (y/n)?”

his hand reaches out to cup your jaw to look at him.

”Need an answer from you, sweetheart.”

you swallow, eyes unblinking at his blue ones. Fucking hell, he was so hot. Dominant!Steve was always so erotic. (Let’s face it, Steve in general is so hot). So damn sexy. No filter needed. 

“Yes, Captain.”

Your lips part to take him in. A hiss from Steve and a small moan from you from tasting him fill the empty room. Silence is broken from your moans and his groans. Steve rakes his hand through your hair until he grabs a fistful, properly ruining the bun you had on in the process. 

 

“Fuck, that’s so good. You’re mouth takin’ me in like that. Shit, baby.”

 

his head falls back to the mattress, eyes shut as you take him in deeper. Your tongue glides along his length, swirling around the bulbous top with intent to make him cum. Hallowing your cheeks, you take him in until he reaches the back of your throat.

Steve opens his eyes to look at you when he feels you tap at his thigh. For a second he worries it’s too much, but the heated gaze and alluring sight of your mouth cock-full with a glint in your eyes, he knew what you wanted.

 

”You want me to fuck your mouth?”

Steve’s hold around your hair tightened.

”Alright, doll. I’ll give it to you.”

 Steve ruts his hips into your yielding mouth, groaning when you hollow your cheeks around him. Each of his thrusts reach the back of your throat. Lewd sounds of your gagging ignites the fire in his belly. The erotic wet, slushy sounds and moans you make around him was so enticingly sexy. A sudden gasp tore out of you when he pulls your head back, popping his cock out of your mouth to swipe the tip of his length across your lips.

”so pretty.”

he mumbles, slipping himself back into your warm mouth. If you could smile, you would. Steve was so lost in his lust, so deep in his desire for you. It felt like utter sin was drenched around you.

he moves his hips back, languidly letting you take him back inch by inch before roughly fucking into you. Your eyes widened, slightly surprised by his sudden thrust but quickly relaxed around him.

He fucks into you with relentless, merciless assaults. It goes on like this for minutes until his pulls you off of him again.

”Need you now, (y/n).”

He leans down to kiss your swollen lips,

”I’m going to ruin you, babydoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
